nwcommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Godfried
Godfried is a mildly well known Canadian Napoleonic Wars player, who began playing Napoleonic Wars August 23rd, 2012. He joined his first regiment, the 98eme Regiment d'Infanterie de Ligne within his first week playing, led by Colonel Hotfire. In 98e he quickly began to learn melee primarily from Cpl Blaze, but also learned from SoD Psychotwins, Lt. Nalani, Capt JayPea and Col Hotfire. However, he would not receive training from them for very long as they left to form their own regiment in mid September. Godfreid remained blissfully ignorant of the larger community until he formed his own regiment in mid 2013, so he did not compete in any tournaments during the time. Godfried reg hopped (a lot) for the end of 2013 before going inactive for 2014, because real life became more interesting/important. Coming back in March of 2015 Godfreid finally discovered the competitive side of NW, thanks to Jorge telling him to sign up for TNWL when he didn't really have a reg at the time and was just wearing old tags in NAGF. Godfreid then agreed to sign up for this tournament and contacted every old member of 98e/Nr48KH who also hadn't played in 14 months. He also signed up for Lemon's 1v1 tournament despite his rust, and got wrecked as a result. He completely outclasses LeBrave in every way possible. Information Current Regiment/Rank: 4th Prince of Wales Own Volunteers, Lieutenant Colonel. Past Regiments/Ranks (in somewhat order from oldest to newest): 98eme Regiment d'Infanterie de Ligne, All ranks up Major. Nr48 Kurfurst von Hessen, Oberst 28e Voltigeurs, Sous-Colonel 3eme Voltigeurs de La Garde Imperiale, Cadet 54th, Recruit IrishLegion, Soldat de Deuxieme 8th Royal Horse Artillery, Recruit 1erSuisse, Soldat de Premier 11th Kings Royal Lancaster Rifles, Recruit 16th Coldstream, Colonel 21eme Regiment d'Infanterie de Ligne (EU), Cadet 4th Prince of Wales Own Volunteers, Volunteer to Private Second Class 71st (Highland) Regiment of Foot, Recruit Competitive Achievements Regimental Tournaments: Twitch Napoleonic Wars League Semi-Pro League Semi-finalist/3rd Place tie (as 98e/Nr48KH Leader) North American NWL Season 6 League 1 3rd Place (as 4th's primary line leader) North American Regimental Groupfighting League Season 1, Champion (as 3rd in command of 3eVolt) North American Premiere League, 2nd place (as 3rd in command of 3eVolt) European NWL Season 9 League 1 Champion (as FusV in 18e) Groupfighting Tournaments: 9th Groupfighting 5v5 Tournament Semi-Finalist/3rd Place Tie (Power Rangers; Hunter, Trixy, Hotfire, Wiki, NoGirlsOnline) Dan's 5v5 Ship Battle Tournament Champion (Shinto, Yooper, Bear, Armada) Ultimate Groupfighting Tournament (Make America Great Again), 3rd Place Tie (The Mediocrities) Rex's 6v6 Tournament, 2nd Place (The Oración Seis) Aurum's 5v5 League, 1st place (Maccle, Professor, Runpkyz, Pinoy, and Tammo as teammates) Lawbringers $60 3v3 tournament, 2nd place (DantheChef & Liquid as partners) NickColes Ultimate Bragging Rights 4v4 tournament, 3rd place (AsianP, Sleek, Theodin, Lurvy as teammates) Duel Tournaments: Coconuts King of the Arena Tournament (made it past King of the Arena stage, but lost in 1st round 7-6 to Alexander, so 9th place tie w/ Theodin, Kovy and Mang...not really worth mentioning, but it was a unique tournament so it gets one anyways.) North American Duel League, Season 1 and Season 2 Runner Up (2nd Place) Weekly Duel Tournaments, 3x winner Orcaryo's $60 Duel Tournament, 1st place North American Duel League, Season 3 Winner (1st Place) 2v2 Tournaments: Lemon's 2v2 Tournament, Semi-Finalist/3rd Place Tie (Alexander as Partner) 2v2 tournament, 3rd place (Shinto as Partner) Maccles 2v2 tournament, 3rd Place (Maccle as Partner ) Placements Total times 1st Place: 6 (9 counting weeklies, though I tend not to) Total Times 2nd Place: 5 Total Times 3rd Place: 8 Total Tournaments Involved in:21 (including the not mentioned; Lemon's 1v1 Tournament and Coconuts Draft Tournament). Category:Players